


Friend, Please

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: Tom didn't have to worry about saving the world but that didn't mean he didn't have to worry about his friend. Alex comes home from a difficult mission and Tom is there to help his friend start picking up the pieces.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Friend, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider. Enjoy!

Tom never woke up during the night, so when he woke to see the clock saying 3:00am, he knew something was wrong. He sat up and scanned the room just like Ben and Yassen had taught him but found nothing out of the ordinary. 

Cautiously, he walked over to the door and peered into the hallway. Again, nothing out of the ordinary. He walked quietly down the hallway. It was when he reached the door to the bathroom that he heard it, the sound of someone crying. 

_Alex._ There was nobody else that it could be. He had just gotten home from a difficult mission a few days ago, and had been quiet and withdrawn, more so than usual. Ben and Yassen had advised him that it would just take some time, that he would open up when he was ready. 

Slowly, Tom opened the door. There was Alex, sitting on the floor, with his knees to his chest. He didn’t seem to notice Tom, it was only when Tom walked over and knelt in front of him that Alex realized he was there. Tom felt his heart break for his friend as he stared at Alex’s tear-stricken face. 

“I….I couldn’t save them”, Alex whispered. 

Tom pulled Alex into a hug. Tom didn’t know what to say to make his friend feel better, but he did know how to be there for him. He held Alex as he sobbed into his shoulder. Tom silently sent a thousand curses to Blunt, Jones, and whoever else was responsible for hurting his friend so badly. Alex didn’t deserve the pain they had caused. 

Alex and Tom stayed that way for a while, until Alex eventually pulled away. He tried to mutter an apology, but Tom waved it away, Alex had _nothing_ to apologize for. Tom suggested they go to the kitchen and make some coffee, since there wasn’t any point in trying to fall back asleep, to which Alex agreed. 

Tom didn’t know how long it would take Alex to recover, but he hoped that this was at least the start.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Friend, Please" by Twenty-One Pilots.


End file.
